


A new friend?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Kiibo is a dad yay, M/M, Ouma and Saihara have a kid together but you actually gave birth to her, i havent given the kids name yet hmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: I will make a one shot of how Saihara and Ouma have their daughter, I have to see soon maybe make it two or parts





	A new friend?

Sitting alone by the playground by herself, she watch the other kids play with each other, she ask if she could play with them but they said no 

She watch them play and play until a girl walk to her and hold her hand out; she looks up "Hey come play with me" she smile brightly, (d/n) reach her hand but couldnt "No, you'll think im a freak"  
"Because you have a robot dad?"  
"Yes, Dont say bad things about my papa!"  
"I wasnt it, I dont know what he look like i bet he look so cool! Flying in the air! Doing cool robot things!" she sits next to her, (D/n) look at her "Hey whats with the black thing?"  
"I wanna be like papa"  
"Why do you wanna be like your papa?"

"Because papa is a cool papa, He is the best dad and i dont want to trade him for any other dad, i love my papa with all my heart, he taught me honesty! and hope" she wiggle her ahoge, the girl look at it and smile 

"He seem like a cool papa! My papa is a supreme leader!" 

"Supreme leader?" (D/n) was confused, the girl smile  
"Yes! and more!" she tells how cool her dad is and (d/n) was still confused

At home

"How was your day at school?" Kiibo pick his daughter up, she hug his neck "A girl said her dad was a supreme leader and his name is Ouma? She said you know he knows you? Im confused" 

Kiibo was about to tell her something when

"Kiibo!!!!!" 

oh no

"Ouma the supreme leader is here! Do you miss me!!!" Ouma smile 

How the hell he got in the house, Kiibo daughter hides her face

"Papa thats her papa!" Ouma daughter smile while holding his hand, Ouma picks her up 

"Awww they are gonna be best of friends right Kiibo"  
"Dont be robo-"  
"Ouma is a meanie papa?" 

"Nishshishi im not little one"  
"Nishishi" his daughter laugh 

Oh god, she got Ouma laugh too?!  
You walk in and see Ouma then quickly back away bump into Saihara and smile "Hi"  
"Hi, i see you feel better"  
"Yeah, how the parenting going?"  
"Long story" 

"Papa i want more panta!" she say  
"Anything for my daughter!" Ouma smiled  
Saihara and you sigh


End file.
